Ishaku
Isshaku is a Poncle who traveled Nippon with Shiranui as the 6th Celestial Envoy. Issun is his grandson. He and Issun once argued, which was the reason why Issun left Ponc'tan to become a travelling artist. Personality From Issun's description, Isshaku sounds like a very strict person, but actually the two are very alike. However, unlike Issun, he takes his duties as a Celestial Envoy seriously. Isshaku's appearance and speech in the past (when he is breifly seen) seems very similar to Issun, including his brash and boastful nature. He also uses the same nickname for Amaterasu as Issun ('Ammy'). Appearance Being a Poncle, Isshaku is the size of an insect. He is clad in what appears to be brown samurai armor, with two large scrolls on his back and large brown helmet, like those worn by all male Poncle. He stands about as tall as an insect and glows a bioluminescent yellow. He also has a sword called Denjinmaru, which appears to double as a brush. Isshaku's shoulder length hair and large, drooping eyebrows show his age with the colour long since faded. He has a single wrinkle either side of his mouth that go up to his tiny, red nose. Story Background At some point after the Ark of Yamato crashed landed in Laochi Lake, Ishaku met the wolf-goddess Amaterasu and took on the role of the 6th Celestial Envoy. They journeyed through the land of Nippon and came to Kamiki Village. The village was terrorized by the demon Orochi, the very monster who had attacked the Celestial Plain, Amaterasu's former home. He had been demanding a maiden as sacrifice once every year since he had taken up residence in the nearby Moon Cave. The people of Kamkiki Village saw Amaterasu and mistook her for a familiar of Orochi. They gave her the name Shiranui and hid from her when she went on her nightly patrols to guard the village. That year Orochi chose the maiden Nami as his sacrifice, causing the village's warrior, Nagi to take up arms and protect the woman he loved. The warrior did battle with Orochi and to his surprise was aided by Shiranui. The wolf used many strange powers in the struggle with Orochi and fought valiantly alongside Nagi. When the battle seemed all but lost Shiranui howled to the sky, causing the moon to appear and re-energize Nagi. With a final attack Nagi defeated the beast and saved the people of Kamiki Village. The victory did not come without sacrifice, Shiranui had been injured and was infected with Orochi's venom. Nagi carried his new comrade back to the village where he told the people of Shiranui's noble sacrifice. Shiranui passed away quietly, ending Ishaku's journey. Isshaku continued his duty as Celestial Envoy, telling all of Shiranui's deeds. Eventually he returned to Ponc'tan and fathered at least one child. Some time later he took his grandson Issun as his apprentice. He wanted the boy, who had more talent then any of the other Poncles, to follow in his footsteps and taught him everything he knew. Issun believed that Isshaku was too hard on him and eventually left the village in an effort to prove himself. During his exit, it was revealed that Issun stole one of Isshaku's drawings of a wood sprite. Isshaku, believing he had failed as Issun's master, remained in the village, awaiting the day his grandson might return. Ōkami Amaterasu encounters Isshaku in Ponc'tan while looking for information about Lika. Isshaku seems overjoyed that Amaterasu has returned and gives her Praise, but does not give her much information. If Isshaku is talked to again after Amaterasu discovers that Lika went through the Spirit Gate, he tells her only he can open it and warns her about it (probably because he remembers what happened the last time she went through the gate). A younger Isshaku is seen at the end of the True Orochi battle and is also mentioned and seen after Lechku & Nechku's battle. In his second appearance, he is not actually seen but is depicted in the images which show after the battle. Ōkamiden At some point in the game, Chibiterasu will go in time to stop Akuro. In this time era, Chibiterasu and a new companion will encounter Isshaku and Shiranui, freeing them from their icy prison. Isshaku acts as Shiranui's mouth so the player gets what she is saying. Although he seems distrustful of Chibiterasu, he seems reassured, although slightly confused, when Shiranui tells him Chibiterasu is her grandson.http://www.ign.com/videos/2011/01/28/okamiden-shiranui-isshaku-trailer Trivia *It is heavily implied that the Travel Guides were written by Isshaku, through the text contained in said guides. Additionally, the image of his younger form (the same depiction shown after the Lechku & Nechku battle) appears in the background of the Travel Guide menu. *Oddly, in the Wawku Shrine right before the Lechku & Nechku battle, Oki claims that he left the wounded Shiranui in the younger Isshaku's care. However, if Ammy goes back to where Shiranui is right before the battle, Oki is gone but Ishaku is nowhere to be seen and only appears later. It is unknown why this is, but it could be that the developers overlooked this detail, since it is unlikely that players will want to return to Shiranui's area right before the boss fight. *Isshaku's luminescence is a yellowish-brown colour. See Also *Issun *Shiranui References Category:Ōkami Characters Category:Ōkamiden Characters Category:Poncles